Nunton's Magic Wiki
Welcome to the Library! In order to make the lives of my dungeon-crawling friends easier I have created this information portal. Though it will take much time to order my far-reaching memories and compile my Allabar-cursed thoughts; in time I hope that this library can be a useful resource filled with history, lore, theories, and biographies of some of the greatest heroes and villains I have encountered through the ages. "Fate is more than just Dungeons & Dragons" I have seen heroes come and go, the same as I have seen empires rise and fall; and the only difference between those that fell before they could slay a bullywug and those that achieved epic destinies was knowledge. To survive the perils of the open world one has to have an understanding of that which lives in it and a know-how of the world as a whole. Adventuring is hard work, and The Raven Queen has unexpected destiny's for us all, fame and fate is more than just dungeon and dragons. A mighty hero must not only have the dungeoneering to explore the dungeon but also the ability to slay the dragon. And Thusly I present this magic Wiki-portal leading to the inner sactums of my sprawling library.... my mind isn't what it used to be, so some information may be out of order or maybe even preceived wrong, but I hope it can be a useful resource for all those who wish to to follow a paragon path. The Multiverse The Astral Sea The Elemental Chaos The Feywild The Mortal World The Shadowfell The Far Realm The Abyss The Plane of Dreams The Powers of the Multiverse The world and its surrounding planes are governed by forces far beyond the power and scope of mortal understanding. Whether it be the gods of The Astral Sea, or the primordials of The Elemental Chaos, or other various entities who rule the multiverse. All mortal creatures from all walks of life know at least some of these great divinities. But for those that have spent their lives in the red cells of Carceri, or others who have been wiped of memory and reason, I present the great powers of the multiverse at be. Astral Powers The Gods - All powerful divinities of The Astral Sea, who shaped the world and govern its laws, albeit indirectly. Archdevils - Evil exarchs of Asmodeus whom rule over the 9 hells. These entities would be god-like if not for Asmodeus. Elemental Powers Primordials - Entropic beings of elemental chaos who are bound in various locales throughout the cosmos. These great and terrible beings created the world through ancient primevil power and almost destroyed it during its formative hours, until stopped by the gods. Demon Lords - Beings of pure annihilation whom rule over various abbyssal layers. Powers of the World that Be The Primal Spirits - An infinite number of spirits that flow throughout all that encompasses the mortal world. Some have the power to rival god and primordial, others are mearly the spirit of a spark, or a raindrop. Archfey - Fey creatures that rule as god-monarchs of various demesnes in the feywild. Darklords - Once mortal beings whom were dragged to the Shadowfell for heinous deeds. Darklords are made immortal and given godlike power over the realm that they rule. Others Entities Stars - Not all stars are alive, but those that are are vile beings of great power. Slaad Lords - The enigmatic leaders of the Sladdi, these crazed beings are obsessed with bringing about the end of the multiverse. Other - Beings whom were once mortal that have amassed power by means outside the wills of the other divinities, and those creatures of power who's orgins and motives are unknown. Histories of the World The Mythic Age - 10,000 to 3,000 Years Ago If you wish to have an understanding of the world of Firstone, I would reccomend starting at the beginning. "The Mythic Age" is the stories, myths and legends of the worlds formation, and the Dawn War. Most of this information was put together by my understandings of the Codex of Betrayal, the'' Seven Strategems of Maldeen'', the Demonomicon of Iggwilv,'' The Book of Vile Darkness'', The Book of Exalted Deeds, The Codex of Infinte Planes the Legendry of Phantoms and Ghosts, the Renskria Scrolls, ''the Teleon Scrolls'' and the Iron Codex. The Dawn Age - 3,000 to 1,000 Years Ago The Imperial Age - 1,000 to 400 Years Ago The Modern Age - 400 to 150 Years Ago The Golden Age - 150 Years ago till 1 month ago Campaigns Pelandra Grandmother's Tribute Suns of Reckoning Latest activity Category:Browse